


遮天

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 补遗 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 代入人设随意, 历史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 解释一下无论如何也写不进正文的两点：1.曹髦即位后一个月论功加封的爵位，我大致看了一下昭儿待遇（进爵加邑进位班赐他占了头两个）算是很优厚的了（老臣高柔是进爵+进位，应当是常规操作）。论功行赏是归有司管，但人选和待遇阿师当然是可以控制的，一方面他是大将军另一方面这事是他挑的头谁有贡献当然他最清楚23333决定名单的另一个因素可能还有新帝那边笼络人心的想法，这就具体不清楚了我没有把参与者的情况都查到。2.兄弟俩随着年纪渐长，偶尔晚上睡一个屋而不是和夫人一起也很平常了。毕竟同为权臣有时候商量事情什么的……再加上兄弟感情亲厚对吧，谁能有意见你告诉我？想表达的还有一层意思是两个人长到这个岁数，正是壮年鼎盛，已经没什么太多约束可以对他们生效了。无论是身为人臣还是什么的，基本可以随心所欲，又让旁人没得话说。所以orz正文我就不再解释了，我真的不知道要怎么写这种顺其自然、本就没什么束缚的状态。这种精神上的自由是那个时代造就的。补：戴着CP狗的滤镜，如果曹芳那日签字了，我觉得阿师真的能做出来弑君这种事——不然你以为为什么曹芳不敢？他是天子他有什么不敢？怕号令不了司马昭的兵？打不过司马师？有大臣可以帮他啊，假如诏书真的是中领军许允的话是完全没问题的。（文里我没提许允是因为这个拟诏的人选存疑（但并没有说平乐观之险一事有疑），联系后面毌丘俭文钦，如果这时拿下司马昭，反司马师的时候说不定也能得到二将支持）再说至少能拿下司马昭，之所以不敢，那必然是知道身边被安插了眼线，怕自己都不知道是怎么死的（就说我大逆不道好了，我既然喜欢他，就不怕被说大逆不道。何况，他一世魏臣，终生北面，臣节不亏。





	遮天

嘉平六年秋，姜维寇陇右。时安东将军司马文王镇许昌，征还击维，至京师，帝于平乐观以临军过。中领军许允与左右小臣谋，因文王辞，杀之，勒其众以退大将军。已书诏于前。文王入，帝方食栗，优人云午等唱曰：“青头鸡，青头鸡。”青头鸡者，鸭也。帝惧不敢发。文王引兵入城——

司马昭回到家的时候，夫人元姬迎出来，也不顾他还穿着铁甲，先扑在他怀里。  
“怎么了？”  
司马昭还能微笑着柔声问话，实际上心里已猜了个七七八八。  
元姬也不答他，抬起头来的时候眼眶湿润，一边强作镇定帮司马昭卸了甲、换好衣服，一边说：“宫里已经来过了消息，兄长在等你。”

是了，难怪回来之后府内气氛不大相同。  
不过还真够快啊，不愧是兄长。  
他大步走向正屋。

司马师正等得焦躁，听得有人进来，霎时抬头，兄弟两个竟然相对沉默了短短一瞬，又同时说出声来。

“兄长……”  
“子上……”  
司马师三步并作两步冲到门口，把门又重又狠地关上。房屋内外的仆人都早被主母徽瑜屏退，责令无事不可靠近。  
在这么近的距离里，司马昭分明看见，自己那遇事从来沉着冷静的大哥，此刻嘴唇竟在微微颤抖。  
他伸手拉住司马师，手心相合，轻声对着兄长的侧脸说：  
“哥哥，我回来了。”  
他很想笑一下，就好像什么事都没发生，但直到见到司马师，他才觉得那身铁甲真真正正卸了下去，连同全身披挂的伪装都落在地上。在外人面前他是志得意满的安东将军，在夫人面前是镇定自若的夫君，而司马师只消看他一眼，就准确地洞察了一切，在这一眼里真相被沉默地确认，无需言语，一切掩饰和伪装就都失了效力、荡然无存。  
现在的他只是司马昭，只是司马师幸免于难的胞弟昭而已。  
下一刻他就被紧紧抱住了。

他们像两块磁石一样粘在一处。司马师确认真实所用的力气那么大，以至于司马昭觉得自己的肋骨都快要被压断，而从险境生还的虚脱无力这时才席卷全身，让他如将要溺亡之人抱紧最后的浮木那般，用尽全身力气回抱着司马师，手臂攀紧司马师的后背、手掌压在兄长的后心上，艰难地用微弱的声音安抚对方：  
“哥哥，我回来了，好好的，什么事都没有……”

过了片刻，他听到司马师说：“如果今天你回不来，如果……他们必活不过今天。”  
字字孤狠，却带着罕见的颤音。

司马昭感到全身一松的同时，有东西从身后司马师抱着他的手中掉下去，发出沉重的一声响。这会儿他们算是彻底将自身重量付与对方，彼此倚靠着抱在一处，直到司马昭终于从兄长身上找回了自己的力气，舍得和司马师分开一点、退开一步，才看见司马师掉在地上的东西——  
是兵符。  
大将军执掌一切的兵符。

司马昭知道司马师口中的“他们”包括谁，就算是大逆不道吧，他兄长有能力做到那种地步，他毫不怀疑。他将这系着多少人身家性命、今日分外重若千钧的小小信物拾在手里，想交还给司马师：  
“我把我的队伍带进城，想着可以呼应一下哥哥，不知道有没有能用得上的地方……”  
司马师没有接，他用手捧住司马昭的脸，如同捧着失而复得的珍宝。  
“他们竟想先杀了你……再用你的人来杀我……他们怎么敢……怎么敢！！！”

一行清泪毫无预兆地从他的右眼里流下来，司马昭眼睁睁看着，慌张地扔了手中物抬手去阻，泪水却只是漫过他的指尖继续向下流，怎么也擦不去。即使他现在已经是不惑之年的人了，面对司马师却依然会手足无措。  
他不知道该怎样安慰自己的长兄，的确除却床帏之间，本就罕有这样的时候，又及司马师囿于眼疾，早已学会喜怒不形于色，抑制一切激烈的情绪。从小到大，司马昭只会一个安慰他的法子，简单而行之有效——  
再没有一丝一毫犹豫，他倾身压过去，径直吻住了司马师。

仿佛又回到了少年时，他们在掌心里不断亲吻着彼此，从浅入深再由深到浅。二十年之后的他们凶狠地咬噬着对方，眼泪流在一处，最后在濡沫交接的间隙轻声安慰着对方“没事了”。

至于是不是真的“没事”，兄弟两个心如明镜，青头鸡者，鸭也，正是一个“押”字。优人一句唱词对他们来说已经足够，何况司马昭相当擅长察言观色，司马师更有在宫中的亲信眼线可以证实。这次事件提醒了司马师，尽管他大权独揽，诛杀异己三族之后，再没有人能动他，却还是让旁人有机会一念左右他胞弟的性命。他并非始终都在司马昭身边，却第一次意识到他还应该除去一切有能力对司马昭下手的隐患，以后即便是在他看不到、力所不能及的地方，也还能保司马昭安然无忧、无人敢动。

——即使是天子，都不行。  
只是想一想今日他任由司马昭的性命暴露给曹芳一念之间，这想法就几要司马师发狂。  
他绝对不能容许这种事再有发生的可能，绝对不行。

第二天一早，太尉、他们的叔父司马孚前来拜访。  
他听说了平乐观发生的事，就算没有司马昭陈兵洛阳，也能想得到司马师必然会有所反应。  
是以长辈主动来拜谒晚辈，对司马师和这次的事而言，并不算是意料之外。

司马师对他大致说了自己的打算。平乐观那份诏书的真实性已经不容置疑，尽管还没有确定拟奏的人是谁，可供怀疑的人却不难遴选。

“子元，你……当真下定了决心？”  
司马师端坐着，等待叔父的下文。  
“春天的时候，你杀尽那几门三族老小，已经震慑朝堂。这次你又当如何，难道还要再诛一次三族？再者，废立天子此等大事，以眼前时机，只会显得你权力太大而过分骄纵，世人骂名不必提，朝中恐怕要平白多出好些敌人。天子这次没有行动，正是向我们表明他的立场，你觉得真的有必要，一定要这么做？”

“现在还不站在我们这边的那些人，迟早也是要反对我的。这次不敢，下次再多几份诏书呢？”  
司马师语调冷硬，“下次”一词甚至还有些咬牙切齿。  
他无论如何也冒不起这个风险，一想到还有“下次”存在的可能性，就让他控制不住地想要歇斯底里：没有下次。

“叔父和先父孔怀情深，又从小看着我长大，现在先父已故，叔父就好像我的父亲一样，应当最了解我的脾性。我向来对有点贤能的人宽宏大量，这些人若是不先来招我们，我是不会对他们做什么的。  
“只可惜，偏偏有人不知死。曹爽是这样，李丰、张缉他们也是这样。春天时是天子想除掉我，我不能怎样，可是这次，”

他停住了，倾身越过案几上空，在司马孚脸侧用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“他们想杀我弟弟。”

语毕司马师撤开身，脸上浮出一个阴冷的笑容：  
“叔父想为魏祚尽忠，我也一样，奈何当朝天子荒淫无度，不堪重任，我继承先父肩负大任，却放任天子长成这个样子，现在改正，还算是及时吧？”

话说到这个份上，司马孚明白了：这一切无关社稷，无关权力，甚至无关司马师自己的性命声名。他叹了一口气：  
“做你必须要做的吧，子元。就把我的名字写在第一个。”

司马师对他深深一礼：“多谢叔父。”  
他派了人去叫司马昭，兄弟两人一起恭恭敬敬地将司马孚送出大门。

司马昭此番进京本是奉命讨伐姜维，带兵来京师给天子检阅，一来前线战事毕竟耽误不得，二来也为了不予人口实，只在家住了一晚便要在傍晚赶夜路出发。

“时辰到了。”  
“嗯。兄长放心。我带大军驻扎在长安，急行军明天这时就到了。”  
“好。去了之后不要轻举妄动，避免交战。姜维已经得了狄道……”  
“我都知道，但是毕竟领命在前，样子总是要做做的。”  
司马师于是没有再说什么，想想他胞弟也早已不是少年，低了头自哂一般地笑了笑：  
“那留心等我消息。”  
忽听司马昭轻声道：  
“本想亲手给你换次药的。”  
他抬脸看去，司马昭就势凑过来，在兄长脸上的纱布上落了一个吻：  
“来不及了。”

司马师由着他，只是捉着他一只手不放，道：“要带兵打仗的人了，怎么尽是妇人心性。”语气是有点怪责的样子，眼里和唇角却是笑着的。  
司马昭也任哥哥牵着，心里其实很享受司马师偶尔为之的这份贪恋，他一边推开屋门，一边回头说：“哥哥可别忙起来就忘了。”  
“忙起来还好些，不觉得疼。”

元姬和徽瑜拿着备好的行李早已等在门前，而他们就这样牵着手穿过院落，直到司马昭翻身上马，司马师轻抚着鲜亮柔顺的马鬃，低声道：  
“别拿自己的性命开玩笑。”  
司马昭执好缰绳，认真地看回去：“兄长也一样。”  
这本是父亲给他们兄弟的教诲，世父司马朗病死军中时兄弟两人正好一个十岁一个七岁，这句警言从此便成了他们兄弟从小到大、长年累月的互相提醒和约定。  
——亦是承诺。（详见《殁》）

九月，大将军武阳侯司马师奉皇太后令，率群臣上奏永宁宫，废魏帝为齐王。  
十月，新帝高贵乡公即位，百官朝贺，暂领征西将军的安东将军司马昭亦因一纸调令召回京师，班师来朝，因参与谋划定策有功，被晋爵为高都侯，增邑三千户。

至此司马师总算是松了一口气。  
连着精密筹划了两个月，这时歇了心，方觉左眼疼得厉害。  
他面上不露声色，自己先回了卧房。徽瑜不在屋里，想是和元姬在一处。  
司马师独自解下纱布，看见上面点点暗红。他随手将它揉作一团，扔进火盆里，清洗、换药不提。

“怎么突然又封个爵位给我？”

时值冬日午后，司马师的书房里烧着一盆炭火，也还嫌冷了些。司马昭进来的时候，他正拥着黑裘大氅，呷了一口仆人新上的新茶，淡然地瞥了一眼胞弟。  
“你不知道？”  
“不知道啊，兄长事先也没跟我提过，还是为了这事，谁人不知我去拒姜维，哪里给你出谋划策。  
“别人也就罢了，独我晋爵增邑，兄长是成心在新帝和百官面前羞我。”  
司马师合上茶盅，但笑不语。  
他这弟弟从小就总是爱玩故作不知那套，专爱闹他。  
但司马昭撑在案前，只是笑盈盈地望着他，他也没法专心办公。

“说起姜维，他还在狄道，你回来之后，怕是该有所行动了。”  
“那大将军是不是该再派我去一趟前线？”  
“不必，由他去扰，你就给我好好呆在家里。”  
“遵命——兄长还没有告诉我原因，无功受禄，做弟弟的心里不安啊。”  
司马师笑意更深了些许，看来这是一定要他给定定心了。  
“为了巩固你地位，这都看不出来？”  
“还有呢？”  
“你怎么知道还有？”  
“既然我问，那一定是问我看不出来的部分啊。”  
这理由让司马师也一时语塞，司马昭大抵是世上仅有的能让他心甘情愿缴械投降的人。他轻咳了一声，缓慢又坚定地轻声说：  
“是告诉天下人，你是我弟弟。”

司马昭终于听到了想听的话，心满意足地转到案后，在司马师身边坐下来，解了司马师系着的大氅，自己钻进去，手臂搂紧了兄长的腰：  
“眼睛还疼吗？”  
“还好。”  
司马昭在心里叹气，怎么可能还好，可即便不好，他又能怎样呢。  
他们就这样依偎着，一时间谁都没有说话。  
沉默总归对忍耐有益。  
“在长安这么久，很想念哥哥……”  
司马师要说什么，司马昭用食指压住了他的嘴唇。  
“什么都不必想，也不必说，我都知道。疼得很厉害，就抓紧我，让我也能分担一点。”  
他感到司马师的手覆了上来，覆在自己的手臂上，轻柔地。  
“你在身边，就没有那么难受。”  
司马师这句话说得极轻，但司马昭字字都听得分明。

隔天休沐，司马昭醒来的时候望见天色比起平常分外阴沉，似是要下雪。  
司马师起得还要早些，床铺已经凉了，屋里却没有点灯，仍旧还沉在黎明前后的混沌里。司马昭点亮床前一支烛火，看见自家兄长立在窗边，隔着模糊窗纸对着晦暗天光不知在想些什么。  
虽然只是影绰的模样，但司马昭不必看清也完全想象得到，司马师这时单穿着一件鼠灰色的大袖长衫，领口半敞，室内的火盆亦应是在他起来时就都被添过烧旺，使这最是磨人的寒冬清晨也变得暖融融的，半点也不觉冷。  
他这样在榻上躺着望了有半炷香的时间，才开口打破了寂静：  
“兄长最近似乎还有忧虑的事情？”  
司马师不答反问，声音穿过整个房间，听来竟有些遥远：  
“子上这段时日，见天子如何？”  
“年少爽俊，非庸庸之辈。”  
“我本不欲高贵乡公为新帝，眼下也只得走一步看一步，日后不可大意。”  
司马昭随意地挽好腰带，走到兄长身侧，正欲说些什么，却忽然愣住了。  
——光线怎么会这么暗，暗得他几乎看不清兄长的脸。

司马师察觉到他的异样，转过头来，先于司马昭伸来的指尖摸上了自己的左脸——  
触感湿凉粘腻。  
竟是他这几日疼得惯了，现在鲜血浸透纱布，流在脸上，也丝毫不察觉。

他用右手抓住正要去叫人的司马昭，勉力笑了笑。  
“别慌，没事的。”

太阳这时离开了东山的怀抱，隔着厚厚云层，把第一缕晨光送到窗棂上，刚好让司马师带血的左半张脸完完全全隐在了阴影里。  
正元元年，十一月。  
完.

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下无论如何也写不进正文的两点：  
> 1.曹髦即位后一个月论功加封的爵位，我大致看了一下昭儿待遇（进爵加邑进位班赐他占了头两个）算是很优厚的了（老臣高柔是进爵+进位，应当是常规操作）。论功行赏是归有司管，但人选和待遇阿师当然是可以控制的，一方面他是大将军另一方面这事是他挑的头谁有贡献当然他最清楚23333决定名单的另一个因素可能还有新帝那边笼络人心的想法，这就具体不清楚了我没有把参与者的情况都查到。  
> 2.兄弟俩随着年纪渐长，偶尔晚上睡一个屋而不是和夫人一起也很平常了。毕竟同为权臣有时候商量事情什么的……再加上兄弟感情亲厚对吧，谁能有意见你告诉我？想表达的还有一层意思是两个人长到这个岁数，正是壮年鼎盛，已经没什么太多约束可以对他们生效了。无论是身为人臣还是什么的，基本可以随心所欲，又让旁人没得话说。所以orz正文我就不再解释了，我真的不知道要怎么写这种顺其自然、本就没什么束缚的状态。  
> 这种精神上的自由是那个时代造就的。
> 
> 补：戴着CP狗的滤镜，如果曹芳那日签字了，我觉得阿师真的能做出来弑君这种事——不然你以为为什么曹芳不敢？他是天子他有什么不敢？怕号令不了司马昭的兵？打不过司马师？有大臣可以帮他啊，假如诏书真的是中领军许允的话是完全没问题的。（文里我没提许允是因为这个拟诏的人选存疑（但并没有说平乐观之险一事有疑），联系后面毌丘俭文钦，如果这时拿下司马昭，反司马师的时候说不定也能得到二将支持）再说至少能拿下司马昭，之所以不敢，那必然是知道身边被安插了眼线，怕自己都不知道是怎么死的（  
> 就说我大逆不道好了，我既然喜欢他，就不怕被说大逆不道。  
> 何况，他一世魏臣，终生北面，臣节不亏。


End file.
